


I Survived

by CloudySkyWars



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anakin Skywalker (mentioned) - Freeform, Descriptions of Injury, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Recovery, febuwhump day 26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars
Summary: Obi-Wan wakes up on the "Resolute" after being tortured by the Separatists with Ahsoka.__________________________________________“Ahs-” his throat was scratchy. “Ahsoka. Where is she? You got her out, didn’t you?” he knew he sounded frantic, but he had to be sure. Kix pushed him back more firmly.“The Commander is safe. She’s on the other side of the curtain. You need to lie down,” he repeated. Obi-Wan allowed himself to be pushed back down to the bed. Kix pulled the blanket that Obi-wan had dislodged back up to his chest, and Obi-Wan felt disturbingly like a youngling being tucked into bed.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138007
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	I Survived

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was written for Febuwhump Day 26: Recovery. It is a continuation of days 21 and 23, however it's not completely necessary to read those first. You would just have more context if you've already read those. Relevant tags are above. If I missed anything, let me know! Enjoy!

Obi-Wan opened his eyes to the harsh white lights of the medbay. Immediately he squeezed them shut again. More cautiously this time, he opened one eye to examine his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was- what was it again?

_ Pain. Shocks racing through his body. The sound of bone snapping. Ahsoka, screaming for them to stop hurting him. Then, blissful darkness. _

Obi-Wan bolted upright, frantically looking this way and that.  _ Where was she?  _ He was lucid enough to recognize he had been rescued somehow, but had they gotten Ahsoka? A clone came in the door.  _ Kix,  _ Obi-Wan’s brain supplied. Belatedly, Obi-Wan realized that the monitors he was hooked up to were beeping madly.

“Sir, you need to lie back down,” Kix said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Obi-Wan shook his head.

“Ahs-” his throat was scratchy. “Ahsoka. Where is she? You got her out, didn’t you?” he knew he sounded frantic, but he had to be sure. Kix pushed him back more firmly.

“The Commander is safe. She’s on the other side of the curtain. You need to lie down,” he repeated. Obi-Wan allowed himself to be pushed back down to the bed. Kix pulled the blanket that Obi-wan had dislodged back up to his chest, and Obi-Wan felt disturbingly like a youngling being tucked into bed. 

“Sir, you need to rest. I know it goes against your nature, but you have to. You and Ahsoka-” he sighed, and his face fell a bit. “Neither of you were in good shape when we found you.” Now that the initial panic had subsided, Obi-Wan  _ did  _ notice that he felt, for lack of better word, terrible. His head was pounding with one of the worst headaches he had ever had. There seemed to be a current of electricity running just beneath his skin which made him jumpy. And to top it all off, his ribs were on  _ fire.  _ He glanced down to find his entire torso wrapped tightly with a medical bandage. He opened his mouth to ask the extent of his injuries, but Kix spoke before he got the chance.

“You’re extremely malnourished and dehydrated, which I’m sure is contributing to the headache you probably have right now. You had 2 broken and 3 cracked ribs. One punctured your lung- we had to do surgery as soon as we got you aboard.” He took a breath. “You also appeared to have suffered from electric shocks. There is some damage to your heart, but I don’t think it’s too serious at the moment.” Kix finally stopped, and he lowered his voice. “Sir, what did they  _ do  _ to you?”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes.  _ He was back in the room, strapped to that infernal table with that cursed droid hovering in front of him. Again and again he was asked: “What are the coordinates?” Again and again, he didn’t answer, and again and again he was punished for it.  _ Obi-Wan opened his eyes. “Aggressive interrogations,” he said, hating how hoarse his voice was.  _ Torture,  _ was what he really said, and both he and Kix knew it. 

For a few moments, the only noise was the quiet hum of the machinery. Kix cleared his throat. “Right. Well, I’m going to go check on the Commander. If you woke up, then she should too, soon.” Obi-Wan felt sleep tugging at his eyelids, but he fought the urge to give in. 

“How is she?” he asked. He knew they had received…  _ similar  _ treatment and was desperately hoping she was faring better than he was. But he could tell by Kix’s tense expression that wasn’t the case. Kix breathed in as if he were going to speak, but took a moment to prepare his thoughts.

“It’s.. not good, General.” Obi-Wan felt his chest clench. “I’m assuming she was also… electrocuted?” Obi-Wan nodded. Kix winced. “That’s what I was afraid of. You experienced some heart damage from the continued exposure, but you have more mass on you, which I think helped alleviate it a bit. The Commander-” he paused. “-wasn’t as lucky. We don’t have the proper equipment to do full scans, but I think her case is worse than yours.” Obi-Wan let his head flop back on the pillow. She was a  _ child,  _ she shouldn’t have to deal with this. But Kix continued on. “Her shoulder is also in pretty bad shape. I don’t know  _ what  _ exactly they did to it, but the bones were practically crushed. I don’t know how she dealt with it, honestly. I’m hoping there isn’t any nerve damage.” Kix seemed to realize how grim his report sounded, and tried to end on a high note. “But, we won’t know the full extent of the damage until we return to Coruscant and she wakes up. And hopefully the Jedi will be able to heal her better than I can.” Obi-Wan sighed. It was going to be a long, long road to recovery for both of them, Ahsoka especially. Then Obi-Wan noticed the absence of a key figure for the first time.

“Where’s Anakin?”

“He’s with the Commander. Like I said, she should be waking up any time now. Quite frankly, we expected her to wake up before you did. I’ll let him know you’re up.” Obi-Wan nodded.

“Thank you, Kix.” He disappeared around the corner, and Obi-Wan let his eyes drift shut. He was so  _ tired.  _ He’d just rest his eyes for a moment, and then wake up when Anakin got there. Yes, that was what he’d do.

When Anakin entered just moments later, Obi-Wan was already passed out again. But Anakin sat down by his bedside and grasped his hand anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know the prompt was recovery, but this ended up being more of... road to recovery, I think. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it! If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment. They really make my day and encourage me to write more.   
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars)


End file.
